A computer may access a storage area network (SAN) for purposes of storing and retrieving large amounts of data. The typical SAN includes a consolidated pool of mass storage devices (magnetic tape drives, hard drives, optical drives, and so forth), and the SAN typically provides relatively high speed block level storage, which may be advantageous for backup applications, archival applications, database applications and other such purposes.